Benutzer:Senzahl/lab
= laboR = Seitenüberblick !WIP blah blah blub 5 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 /185 jc-lit Zeitungsartikel * manuell extrahiert aus dem LitVerz. S. 197-202 (Cave! menschliche Fehler: Tippos etc) * Texte, die bereits zur Aufnahme in den Korpus vorliegen, sind mit vorh. am Anfang gekennzeichnet Berliner Zeitung * 1999-08-12 - Was ist eigentlich Neoliberalismus. Birgit Marschall Frankfurter Allgemeine * 1993-07-03 - Die Fragilität des Triumphs. Ernst Nolte * 1995-07-05 - Wege in die Ratlosigkeit. Panajotis Kondylis * 1995-09-26 - Die Dritte Welt braucht Wachstum. Uwe Holtz, Detlev Karsten * 1997-02-22 - Eine Welt von Handelsfestungen. Ralf Zimmermann * 1997-04-19 - Odysseus am Mast der Ökonomie. Horst Siebert * 1997-04-26 - Freispruch für Alfred Müller-Armack. Heribert Klein * 1997-07-12 - Konzerne im Wachstumsfieber. Jürgen Dunsch * 1997-11-26 - Auf Mausklick naht ein Konkurrent. Holger Schmidt * vorh. 1998-03-07 - Das globale Internet-Dorf regieren. Hanno Beck, Aloys Prinz * 1998-03-28 - Dienstleister die beim Denken helfen. Johannes Winkelhage * 1998-04-20 - Zöllner im virtuellen Welthandel. Konrad Mrusek Frankfurter Rundschau * 1999-07-13 - In 85 Ländern geht es den Menschen schlechter als ... Pierre Simonitsch Handelsblatt * 1997-06-26 - Die Politik stellt die Unabhängigkeit oberer ... Wernhard Möschel Süddeutsch * 1999-06-25 - Wie das Finanzamt zulegen will. Peter de Thier * 1999-07-31 - Gefangene im globalen Netzwerk. Werner Weidenfeld Welt * 1998-05-13 - Liberalisierung des Handels im Internet. H.-J. Lamberti * 1998-12-14 - Die globale Yahoo-Ökonomie birgt deflationäre Gefahren. Ed Yardani * 1999-02-02 - Der Kampf um die Internetkundschaft. Jeanne Rubner * 1999-02-18 - Digitale Identität wird staatlich anerkannt. Thomas Heuzeroth Zeitschriften * DO-lückenhaft DUS-his z p 097 - Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte - ISSN 0479-611x * DO-via Genios - Internationale Politik - ISSN 1430-175x - OCLC 642939416 - ZDB 1220775-5 Bücher * DO-F 38464 DO-BW3425/Kris - Markmann, Heinz/ Simmert Diethard B. (Herausgeber): Krise der Wirtschaftspolitik. Bund-Verlag, Köln 1978. ISBN3-7663-0205-1 * DUS-FBhis j 020 - Rittberger, Volker (Herausgeber): Theorien der Internationalen Beziehungen. Westdeutscher Verlag, Opladen 1990. ISBN 3-531-12148-0 Fehler * von Terhörst, Wolfgang (1999): Industriegrößen bündeln ... Adelstitel? siehe http://kress.de/alle/detail/beitrag/55403-neuer-chef-fuer-acquisa.html skm-lit Annotiertes Literaturverzeichnis aus SKM 2001 (S. 221-227) *Spalte 1: Original SKM + Ergänzung fehlende bibl. Angaben + Korrekturen Falschschreibungen zB Claassen S. 222 * Spalte 2: IDs aus Meta-Katalogen, weiteführende Links, Anmerkungen * Cave! evtl. OCR-Fehler; alles WIP; *Character Encoding of this document: Unicode:UTF-8 (ideally, please check after import you got Umlauts and accents right) X.5. Sekundärliteratur --pagebreak 221-- * Canovai, T.: The Banks of Isssue in Italy, in: Banking in Italy, Russia, Austro-Hungary and Japan; National Monetary Commission, vol. 18, 1911, S. 18 # GoogleBooks: Nx4iAQAAIAAJ * ders.: European Interviews, in: National Monetary Commission, vol. 1, 1910, S. 516 Fratianni /Spinelli (1985) * Casella, Alessandra: Participation in a Currency Union; in: American Economic Review 82, 1992, S. 847-863 * rs./Feinstein, J.: Management of a common currency; in: Giovaninni, A./De Cecco M. (Eds.): A European central bank?; Cambridge 1989 * Cassel, Gustav: Der Zusammenbruch der Goldwährung; Stuttgart 1937 * Castelot, André: Napoléon III; Paris 1985 * Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie de Paris (Hg.): Les Cahiers de l'Histoire; No. 2, Septembre 1996 * Chabod, Federico: Storia délia Politica Estera Italiana dal 1870 al 1896; Bari 1962 * Cipolla, Carlo M. /Borchardt, Knut (Hg.): Die Entwicklung der industriellen Gesellschaften; Bd. 4; Stuttgart 1985 * Claassen, Emil-Maria (Hg.): Kompendium der Währungstheorie; München 1977 * ders.: Probleme der Geldtheorie; Berlin 1970 * Cohen, B.: Beyond EMU: The problem of sustainability; Economics and Politics 5; 1993; S. 187-202 * Cohen, Jon .S.: The 1927 Revaluation of the Lira: a Study in Political Economy; in: The Economic History Review 2nd Ser. 25 (1972); S. 642-654 * Collins, Michael: Central Banking in History, vol. 1, Central Bank Functions; Leeds 1964 * Conquet, André: Napoléon III et les Chambres de Commerce; Conférence de l'Académie du Second Empire, 28.1.1986; Paris 1987 * Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18 * Croce, B.: Storia d'Italia dal 1871 al 1915; Bari, 1928 * Daumard, E.: Etat Libéral et libéralisme économique; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economiqe et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 137-158 * Da Pozzo, M./Felloni, G. : La Borsa Valori di Genova nel Secolo XIX; Torino, 1964 * De Cecco, Marcello: The European Monetary System and its Predecessors, in: Rivista dei Politica Economica, Bd. 79,1989, S. 199-212 * ders.: Il Sistema monetario europeo e i suoi predecessori; in: Rivista di Politica Economica; Anno LXXIX, Seire III, 1989; S. 215-230 * Del Boca, A.: Gli italiani in Libia, 2 voll.. Rom, 1986-1988 * Dubois, Louis-Albert: La fin de l'Union monétaire latine, Arbois 1950 * van Dillen, J.G.: Rivalités économiques et financières; in: M. Beloff u.a. (Hg.): L'Europe du XIXe et du XXe siècle. Problèmes et interprétations historiques; Mailand 1962 * Eatwell, J. /Milgate, M. /Newman, P. (Hg.): The New Palgrave Dictionary of Money and Finance, vol. 2, London 1992, S. 765-770 --pagebreak 222-- * Echard, William E.: Conference Diplomacy in the German Policy of Napoleon III., 1868-1869; in: French Historical Studies, IV (1966), S: 239-64 * Eichengreen, B.: One money for Europe? Lessons from the the U.S. currency union; Cambridge, 1989 * Enzyklopädisches Lexikon für das Geld-, Bank- und Börsenwesen; Frankfurt a.M., 19673 * Falco, G. / Storaci M.: II ritomo all'oro in Belgio, Francia e Italia: stabilizzazione sociale e politiche monetarie (1926-1928); in: Italia contemporanea 29, 1977, S. 3-44 * Ferraris, C.F.: The Italian Banks of Issue, in: Banking in Italy, Russia, Austro-Hungary and Japan; National Monetary Commission, vol. 18, 1911, S; 207 # GoogleBooks: Nx4iAQAAIAAJ * Fieldhouse, David K.: Die Kolonialreiche seit dem 18. Jahrhundert, Frankfurt, 1965 * Fischer, Wolfram u.a. (Hg.): Handbuch der Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Bde. 5 u. 6; Stuttgart 1987 * ders.: Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft im Zeitalter der Industrialisierung; Göttingen 1972 * Flandreau, Marc: Les règles de la Pratique. La Banque de France, le marché des métaus précieux et la naissance de l'étalon-or 1848-1876; in: Annales, 51. Année, no. 4, 1996; S. 849-872 * ders.: Was the Latin Monetary Union a Franc-Zone?, in: Reis, Jaime (Hg.): International monetary systems in historical perspective; London 1995; S. 71-89 * ders.: On the Inflationary Bias of Common Currencies: The Latin Union Puzzle; in: European Economic Review, 37, 1993, S. 501-506 * Fleming, J.M.: On Exchange Rate Unification; in: The Economic Journal, vol. 81, 1971 S. 46ff. * Fontvieille, Léon: Evolution et croissance de l'Etat français, 1815-1969; in: Cahier de l'Institut de sciences mathématiques et économiques appliquées, Nr. 13, Paris 1977 * Fourtens, Bernard: La fin de l'Union monétaire latine, Paris 1930 * Fratianni, Michele / Spinelli, Franco: Currency Competition, Fiscal Policy and the Money Supply Process in Italy from Unification to World War I; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 14; 1985, S. 473-499 * Friedman, Milton: Bimetallism Revisited; in: Journal of Economic Perspectives, vol. 4, 1990, S. 85-104 * Gall, Lothar: Europa auf dem Weg in die Moderne 1850-1890; München 1993 * Ganiage, J.\ L'Expansion coloniale de la France sous la Ille République, 1871-1914. Paris, 1968 * Giering, Claus: Zwischen Zweckverband und Superstaat - Die Entwicklung der politikwissenschaftlichen Integrationstheorie im Prozeß der europäischen Integration ; Bonn 1997 * Gille, B.: Les Investissements Francais en Italie 1815-1914; Turin 1968 * ders.: La banque en France au XIXe siècle; Genf/Paris 1970 * Giovanni, Alberto: Bretton Woods and its Precursors: Rules Versus Discretion in the History of International Monetary Regimes; in: M. Bordo/B.Eichengreen (Hg.): A Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System, Chicago, S. 109-147 --pagebreak 223-- * Girardet, R.: L'idée coloniale en France. Paris, 1972 * Goodhart, Charles: The Evolution of Central Banks; Cambridge 1988 # ISBN 0-26207111-8 ISBN 0-262-57073-4 (paperback) OCR.TXT unter http://dspace.mit.edu/bitstream/handle/1721.1/1761/0262570734.pdf.txt first edition 1985 under the title "The Evolution of Central Banks: A Natural Development" GoogleBooks: X8VIAAAAYAAJ * Guiral, Pierre: Adolphe Thiers; Paris 1986 * ders./Témine/Agulhon et ait.: L'historiographie du Second Empire; in: Revue d'histoire Moderne et Contemporaine; Sonderausgabe Jan.-März 1974 * Hallberg, Charles W.: Franz-Joseph and Napoleon III, 1852-1864: A study of Austro-French Relations; New York 1955 * Hawig, Peter: Napoleon III und Europa. Revision eines Geschichtsbildes; 1983 * von Hayek, Friedrich August: Entnationalisierung des GeldeS. Eine Analyse der Theorie und Praxis konkurrierender Umlaufmittel. (Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche und wirtschaftsrechtliche Untersuchungen 13) Tübingen, 1977 * Hefeker, Carsten: Interest Groups, Coalitions and Monetary Integration in the XlXth Century; in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 24, no. 3, 1995; S. 489-536 * Hinsley, F.H.: The Cambridge modem history; vol. XI; Cambrige 1962 * Hrbek, Rudolf (Hg.) : Die Reform der Europäischen Union - Positionen und Perspektiven anläßlich der Regierungskonferenz ; Baden-Baden 1997 * Jenkins, Helmut: Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150 * Jolly, J.\ Dictionnaire des parlementaireS. Notices biographiques sur les ministres, députés et sénateurs français de 1889 à 1940. 8. Vol.; Paris 1960-1977 * Kenen, P.B.: The Theory of Optimum Currency Areas: An Eclectic View. In: Mundell, R.A. / Swoboda A.K. (Hg.): Monetary Problems of the International Economy; Chicago 1969 * Keyder, CJO'Brian, P.: Economic growth in Britain and France, 1780/1914; London 1978 * Keynes, John-Maynard: General Theory of money, employment and interest, New York 1942 * Kindleberger, Charles P.: A Financial History of Western Europe, London 1984 * Klump, Rainer: Entstehung und Verwendung internationaler Schlüsselwährungen - theoretische Erklärungen, historische Erfahrungen, wirtschaftspolitische Schlußfolgerungen; Hamburg, 1986 * Kolb, E.: Der Kriegsausbruch 1870. Politische Entscheidungsprozesse und Verantwortlichkeit in der Julikrise 1870; Göttingen 1970 * Krämer, Hans: Experience with Historical Monetary Unions, in: Giersch, H. (Hg.): Integration durch Währungsunion?; Tübingen 1971, S. 106-118 * Kreile, Michael (Hg.): Die Integration EuropaS. PVS-Sonderheft 23/1992 * Krugman, P.: Six sceptical propositions about EMU; in: Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18. * ders.: The move towards free trade zones; in: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, Wyoming 1991 * Kundert, H.: La Banque Nationale Suisse, son programme et son rôle, Genf 1907 * Labracherie, Pierre: Napoléon III et son Temps; Paris 1967 --pagebreak 224-- * Landmann, J.: The Swiss Banking Law; in: Banking in Sweden and Switzerland, National Monetary Commission, vol. XVIII (1911), pp. 109, 152-157, 170-176 * Lévy, C.-F.: Capitalistes et pouvoir au Siècle des lumières; Paris/La Haye 1979 * Lévy-Leboyer, Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'évolution institutionnelle; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 347-390 * Ders.: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'apprentissage du marché; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977, S. 391-430 *Luschin v. Ebengreuth, Arnold: Allgemeine Münzkunde und Geldgeschichte des Mittelalters und der neueren Zeit; München 1926 * Marseille, J.\ Empire colonial et capitalisme français: histoire d'un divorce; Paris 1986 * Martin, David A.: The Impact of Mid-Nineteenth Century Gold Depreciation Upon Western Monetary Standards, S. 641-658 * Mayer, Arno J.: Adelsmacht und Bürgertum. Die Krise der europäischen Gesellschaft 1848-1914. München, 1984 * Mayeur, Jean-Marie: La vie politique sous la Hie République; Paris 1984 * McKeown, Timothy: Hegemonic Stability Theories and the 19th century tariff levels in Europe; in: International Organization 37, 1983, S. 73-91 * McKinnon, R.I.: Optimum Currency Areas; in: The American Economic Review, vol. 53, 1963, S. 717f£ * Miège, J.L.: L'imperialismo coloniale italiano. Mailand, 1976 * Mintz, Norman N.: Monetary Union and Economic Integration, The Bulletin No. 64; New York April 1970 * Mitchell, Brian R.: European Historical Statistics 1750-1970; London 1975 * ders.: International historical statistics: Europe 1750-1988; New York 19933 * Mundell, R.A.: A Theory of optimum currency areas; in: The American Economic Review, vol.51, 1961, S. 657-671 * Olszak, Norbert: Histoire des Unions Monétaires; Que sais-je?, Paris 1996 * Palmade, Georges: Capitalisme et capitalistes français au XIXe siècle; Paris 1961 * Perlman, M.: In search of Monetary Union, in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 22, No. 1, Spring 1993, S. 313-332 * Pirenne, H.: L'économie; in: Histoire de la Belgique contemporaine, Brüssel 1975; S. 249-306 * Plessis, A.: La Banque de France et ses 200 actionnaires sous le Second Empire; Paris 1982 * ders.: Régents et Gouverneurs de la Banque de France sous le Second Empire; Paris 1985 * Pollard, Sidney: The Integration of European Business in the „Long Nineteenth Century; in: Vierteljahresschrift für Sozial- und Wirtschaftsgeschichte; 84. Band, 1997 Heft 2; S. 156-170 * ders.: The Integration of the European Economy since 1815, London 1981 * ders./Holmes.C. (Hg.): Documents of European Economic History, Bd 2; London 1968-72 --pagebreak 225-- * Pottinger, E. Ann: Napoleon III and the German Crisis 1865 - 1866; Cambridge/ Massachusetts 1966 * Raffalovich, Arthur: La Conférence monétaire de Bruxelles; Paris 1893 * Redish, Angela: The Latin Monetary Union and the Emergence of the International Gold Standard, in: Bordo, M./Capie, F; (Hg.): Monetary Regimes in Transition; Cambridge 1993, S. 68-85 * Reinhard, Wolfgang: Dritte Welt Afrika. In: Geschichte der europäischen Expansion, Band 4. Stuttgart, 1990 * Révélas, Kyriakos: Optimale Währungsräume und Währungsunionen; Berlin 1980 * De Ridder, A.: La Belgique et la Guerre, Band 4; in: Histoire diplomatique; Brüssel 1925, S. 129-132 * Robson, P.: The Economics of International Integration, 3e; London, 1987 * Rochat, G. : Il colonialismo italiano. Turin, 1973 * Ders./Massobrio, G.: Breve storia dell'esercito italiano dal 1861 al 1943< Torino 1978 * Ders.: Guerre italiane in Libia e in Ethiopia. Paese, 1991 * Rolnick, Arthur J./ Weber, Warren E.: Gresham's Law or Gresham's Fallacy?; in: Journal of Political Economy 1994, S. 185-199 * De Rosa, Luigi: Economics and Nationalism in Italy (1861-1914); in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 11, 1982; S. 537-574 * ders.: Unity or Plurality? Italian Issuing Banks, 1861-1893; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 7, 1978, S. 453-473 * Rostow, W.W.: The World Economy: History and Prospect; Austin 1987, Table II-8; Due to rounding not all columns total 100%. * ders.: Les étapes de la croissance économique; Collection „Points"; Paris 1970 * Schneider, Heinrich : Rückblick für die Zukunft - Konzeptionelle Weichenstellungen für die Europäische Einigung ; Bonn 1986 * Schönfelder, Wilhelm / Thiel, Elke: Ein Markt - eine Währung. Die Verhandlungen zur Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion; Baden-Baden 1996^ * Schremmer, Eckart: Über „stabiles" Geld. Eine wirtschaftshistorische Sicht; in: Gesellschaft für Westfälische Wirtschaftsgeschichte e.V.; Vortragsreihe, Heft 29, Dortmund 1992 * ders.: Steuern und Staatsfinanzen während der Industrialisierung Europas; Heidelberg 1994 * Sedillot, R.: Histoire du franc; Paris 1939 * Sellin, Volker: Die Anfänge der staatlichen Sozialreform im liberalen Italien; Stuttgart, 1971 * Serra, Enrico: Italian Emigration to France during Crispi's First Government (1887-1891); in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 23, no. 1, spring 1994; S. 191-208 * Smith, William H.C.: Napolén III; Paris 1989 * Spillmann, Georges: Napoléon III prophète méconnu; Paris 1972 * Striibin, Martin: Von Geld und Geldeswerten; in: Schmollers Jahrbuch für Gesetzgebung, Verwaltung und Volkswirtschaft; Bd. 79, 1959, S. 25-44 --pagebreak226-- * Stürmer, Michael: Die Reichsgründung. Deutscher Nationalstaat und europäisches Gleichgewicht im Zeitalter Bismarcks; München 1984 * Tavlas, George S.: The "New" Theory of Optimum Currency Areas; in: The World Economy 16, S. 663-685 * Theiirl, Theresia: Eine gemeinsame Währung für Europa. 12 Lehren aus der Geschichte; Innsbruck 1992 * Thiveaud, Jean-Marie: Monnaie universelle, unique, unitaire, cosmopolite, internationale ...; in: Revue d'Economie Financière; Nr. 36,1996; S. 15-50 * Thompson, J.M.: Louis Napoleon and the Second Empire, Oxford 1965 * Truesdell, Matthew: Spectacular PoliticS. Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte and the Fête Impériale, 1849-1870; New York 1997 * Tuchmann, Barbara: August 1914; Harvard 1979 * Union des Entrepreneurs belges (Hg.): La présence économique belge dans le monde, Rapport Annuel; Brüssel 1973 * Vaubel, Roland: Strategies for currency unification. The Economics of Currency competition and the case for a European parallel currency; Tübingen 1978 * Veit, Otto: Grundriß der Währungspolitik; 19693 * Weidenfeld, Werner (Hg.): Die Identität Europas ; München 1985 * Wright, Vincent: Le Conseil d'Etat sous le Second Empire; Paris 1972 * Wiistemeyer, Manfred: Demokratische Diktatur. Zum politischen System des Bonapartismus im Zweiten Empire; Köln 1986 * Yacono, Xuan: Histoire de la colonisation française. (Que-sais-je? No.452) Paris, 1988 * Zellfelder, Friedrich: Der Lateinische Münzbund: Grundlagen, Entstehung und Scheitern; in: Gömmel, Rainer / Schneider, Jürgen: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte; Band 44, 1; Stuttgart 1991; S. 105-118 # ISSN 0723-5453 # ZDB 741843-7 --pagebreak 227--